Sweet Melody
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: Melody, more commonly known as Candy, is a thief living in a small community of people like her with out a home or family. When Candy is offered a job at a rich mans party who would have know that she would have peaked the interest of a certain demon king. Now this demon just can't leave her alone even though she wants nothing to do with him. Amaimon x OC
1. Chapter 1: A Big Mistake

**Chapter 1: A Big Mistake**

"A job placement?"

"Only for one night but does offer a large sum of cash"

"You think you can get me in?"

"Sure, Mr London was looking for extras anyway. Come to his mansion at 6'o'oclock and make sure you're not late. That won't set a good first impression"

"I won't, thanks Slick"

And with that our meeting ended. Slick pushed his long black hair back making sure not a single strand was out of place before peeping round the corner to make sure no one was looking before sliding out of the ally and merging with the crowd of busy shoppers in the market. He was a nice guy despite the fact that he was constantly brushing himself up making sure there wasn't a single flaw in his appearance. That was why we called him Slick; his main asset was his smooth and glossy black hair that he took insane amount of care with. That with his purposefully untucked white shirt that had a swirling pattern rising on the left side, long brown coat that fell just above his knees, tight navy blue denim jeans and tall brown cowboy boots to complete the look. He was one of the guys who was constantly looking from attention, especially from the women. Lucky me I would never have that problem as he was twenty seven and I was only sixteen. However his looks weren't the only reason we called him Slick. He was sly and deceitful which is why if you attempted to be friends with him you always needed that in mind as he could stab you in the back and bury your body without a single eye being turned in his direction. Believe me, it wasn't an easy decision for me to get so comfy with him but he does reap benefits as long as you can repay him in one way or another. With this in mind I knew that there was clearly something he wanted from me if he was handing out this opportunity to me. He was a walking mouse trap; reels you in then snags you when you vulnerable.

My name is Melody Benedict, or to my co-workers Candy. First rule of our trade; never give your name away not even to those close to you, which is why we were all given nicknames based on our traits. I was given the name Candy as I was described as sweet and cute as a child as I had been in this 'community' since the age of six. Nowadays they call me Candy not because I'm sweet but because people think of me as 'eye candy'. Someone who is nice to look at or attractive but has little merit or use. This is mostly because I'm the youngest in the group and still considered a child. Funnily enough they do consider me useful for certain things being a savant and all. Humans are divided into two groups, normal and savant. As you can guess 'normal' is the average person, nothing different to any other person and nothing outstanding or special. Savants on the other hand are considered the next stage of human evolution; special powers that make them different from normal people. However savants are extremely rare and mostly feared among society for being different. A savants power can range from things such as telepathy to telekinesis depending on the person. Most savants are born with one ability the occasional with two however I possessed three. The first being able to see a way past things, for example if three people started charging towards me I could successfully find a way to evade them all without being harmed. The seconds was being able to change people's minds or persuade them to do certain things. I used this once to persuade a shopkeeper to give me three loaves of bread, seven fresh apples, and a pint of milk for free. The third and final power allows me to control energy so I could snap my fingers and a bright blue flame would appear between my fingertips. However I rarely used this third ability as it required intense concentration and the larger the fire the more energy I would lose trying to control it. It would also go out of control if I lost my rag or started feeling strong emotions such as fear or sadness. This made it unreliable so I decided that I should keep its usage low.

About thirty seconds after Slick had left I decided he should be far enough away and made my leave being careful not to attract any attention. I quickly blended in with the bustle of busy shoppers making sure I never left a group to make my presence less detectable. While my group was passing a small grocery stall I calculated my timing and quickly made my hand leave the circle and swipe a pear undetected before moving back into the circle. I made sure I was a fair distance away from the stall before biting into the ripe pear and making my way into a less populated street with a single street lamp in the middle of the long dark street. After about five minutes of walking through the shadows I was upon a tall and old abandoned building with smashed windows and steel door. I knocked on the door and waited until Dexter peered through as he opened the door slightly. Dexter (short for dexterous) was our groups handy man and fixed what needed fixing. He was also the one who swapped the broken wooden door for the steel door that he made himself. Dexter was nineteen with shaggy chestnut hair and hazel eyes which gleamed through what we called hipster glasses which had large black rims and clear glass. He wore a black Nike jumper and deep blue jeans with a pair of black Vans. Dexter was usually the one to stay in the house for the day and guard the door while everyone else went out so it paid to be friendly with him.

"Hey Dexter, it's just me" I said smiling at him through the gap.

"Hey Candy, your back early" He said opening the door fully and letting me inside.

"Got a job for tonight so I came back to prepare" I said stepping in and rubbing my feet against the door mat. Even though we were thief's we did try to show some class.

"What kind of job?" Dexter asked now curious.

"Waitress and London's place" I said with a slight smirk.

"London! As in the unfairly rich London who own a gigantic mansion?!" He said mouth now wide open.

"You'll be catching flies like that Dex" I said giggling "Yea that London, getting paid a pretty good sum too"

"What's the occasion?" He said as we walked into the living room.

"Well you know his two daughters?" I said jumping onto the sofa.

"You mean those gorgeous twins!" He said sitting down next to me.

"If by gorgeous you mean sickly then yes" I said giving him a gentle punch in the arm.

"Yea I admit they are awful personality wise but they aren't bad in the looks department"

"Maybe you should date them" I said jokingly.

"Think I'll pass thanks, maybe next time. Anyway continue" He said folding his arms.

"Well their having one of those match making sessions with some of the most eligible men" I said taking on the tone of a posh Brit "and some of their waiters came down with that bug that's going round so they were short of staff. And you know how Slick has his links; he managed to grab himself and me a spot"

"Slick got you the deal? Better watch out, you know he never does these things out of the kindness of his heart" he said taking on a more serious tone "and I hope your aware that there is a more than likely chance that there will be a demon attending"

"Yea I know" I said looking at my feet.

Demons had been part of our lives since about twenty years ago before I was born. The gate between our two worlds got a crack in it and strong demons had been let through. Sure we had things like coal tar from the beginning which most people couldn't see but I'm talking about high ranking demons that could possess human bodies. Luckily we made a deal with them allowing them to freely enter our world as long as they didn't go destroying everything and possessing people. If they overstepped this line it would lead to war and neither of our worlds wanted that. Still, most people lived in fear of the demons especially the lower ranking members of society like me. They were powerful and we were nothing more than trash that floated about hoping not to get caught. However the higher ranking members more than welcomed the demons hoping ones of them would be picked as their partner. Having a demon as a partner gave them protection and even more power than before. The ultimate prize would be a demon king as they held the most power; however no demon king had married a human yet.

"You be careful, you know what the demons can do to us, even a savant won't be enough to defeat them if you get into a fight" Dexter said in a caring tone but still carrying that serious note.

"Don't worry I'll keep my nose out of it and just get on with the job" I said standing up "I better go get ready"

With that I left Dexter to his own devices and went up to my room on the third floor. It was a decently sized room that had been painted a violet colour by the pervious tenant. It contained one single bed, a small wardrobe, desk, and bathroom equipped with a shower, sink, mirror and toilet. Although the building had no electricity or oil we still had running water although it was cold we managed to wash. I walked into the bathroom to look at my appearance through the cracked mirror. The crack ran straight through the centre of the mirror so it was still possible to see through. I took a brush through my long, black, ribbon curled hair before adding some mascara to my eyelashes and a touch of lip gloss to my dried out lips. I quickly checked my clothes to make sure I didn't look like too much of a riff-raff. My purple laced t-shirt only had a few creases in it and my black skirt was still in one piece. My tights however were covered in holes however as that was the style these days it would look like I had done it purposefully. My purple converse were still in good condition as I had only stole them about a week ago. Once I was happy with my appearance I checked my mobile phone to see it was already five-thirty and it took almost thirty minutes to get to the mansion. I grabbed my black satchel and headed out the door once again entering the comfort of the shadows.

I arrived at the mansion with time to spare as I walked up to the gate where two buff security guards stood. Both were identical with shaved heads, black shades, and a smart black tuxedo. They looked like a pair of bad guys goons, strong, big but not very intelligent. Only one of the goons looked at me but didn't say a word.

"I'm here as one of the waitresses?" I said sounding persuasive as I could.

The second goon then took out a list of names. "Name?" He said as emotionless as possible looking like he really didn't care and just wanted me to go away.

"Candy" I replied as he scanned the list and placed a tick next to my name.

The gates then opened and I continued walking until I reached the door. Slick must have been looking out the window for me as he opened the door just before I had chance to ring the doorbell.

"Bout' time you got here Candy! Come on, you need to get changed and help us set up. The guests will be arriving in ten minutes!" He said dragging me inside and equipping me with a black maids outfit the fell just above my knees, long black socks and matching oxfords. He pointed me towards the changing rooms and left me so he could continue with the preparations. No one here wanted to muck up this job. I was the only on in the changing room so I quickly changed into the uniform and tied my hair into a messy plait with my fringe sweeping to one side. Once changed I made my way into the kitchen where everyone seemed busy at work. The chef quickly asked me to start placing food onto the trays and to pour wine into the glasses. It wasn't long before the guests began to arrive and we were sent in with the trays of food. It was simple enough, stand in the back of the room holding the trays occasionally walking round to offer the guests some food or a drink. I stood at the end of the line trying not to attract any attention with the other waitresses. There were six other people in the room who weren't staff. The first being Mr London who owned the house, he wore a smart white tuxedo with a red handkerchief pocking out of his pocket. He had long blonde hair that was pushed back with the assistance of several products and glairing blue eyes. He was a smart man and knew what people wanted and though he seemed to be concentrating on his guest everyone so often you could tell that he was watching us, making sure were weren't an inch out of place. Everyone knew that Mr London did not make his money from good sources but then again who was I to blame, at least he had money. The next two were his daughters Catherine and Melanie, identical twins. To make it even worse they were always matching; tonight they both wore their golden blonde hair with perfect highlights in a large bun on top of their heads and wore long silk designer dresses to show off their figure, Catherine in pink and Melanie in white. They literally made me feel sick with their unnatural perfection and horrible personalities. I honestly couldn't tell if they had a single bone in their body that wasn't fake. Both were the kind who got what they wanted when they wanted because they had daddy wrapped around their little fingers ready to squeeze him dry like a pair of pythons and their pray. And because they got what they wanted and lived in this perfect little fantasy land they wanted nothing more than a price charming to add to their dream land. Someone high of status and rich to the bone like them so when their daddy had been robbed of everything their husbands could take his place. Both of them were the kind to happily marry a demon and nothing short of a demon king. The last three in the room were young men no older then seventeen like the girls. The first had short blonde hair in a sort of mushroom style and big blue eyes that made him look young and innocent. He must have been from some kind of royal family as he wore one of those outfits with the sash and medals. He sat their giving the girls heart-warming smiles and answering all their questions in a polite manner. The second had flared black hair that covered one of his deep brown eyes. He wore a smart black tuxedo and sat in the corner of the sofa making the occasional comment but not really making much input. You could tell he didn't want to be here at all. The final one had hair a shade darker then the first and was by far the most sociable one there but also the least slim and his belly hung out like a second bum. He was constantly calling one of us over for food and it honestly seemed that he couldn't go thirty seconds without it. The girls were making their usual flirtatious conversation but you could see that they had something else on their minds, like they weren't making their full effort but saving it for something else.

One of the butlers then stepped inside the doorway being careful not to overstep the line. "Sir the final guest has arrived" He said stepping aside.

_Everyone else arrived over an hour ago, why is he so late? _

A young man who looked just slightly older than the rest stepped through the door and into the living room. He had hair that fell just above his neck and was two shades of green, the top half being a lighter shade with a large spike sticking out and the bottom half a mess deeper green. His feature were sharp and perfected but not in an unnatural way. His face however showed no emotion, his mouth a delicate line and his gentle but tired looking with a summer sky blue hue. He wore a red and black striped shirt, yellow and orange rectangular shaped tie, and white waistcoat with golden cross bones as buttons. His trousers were a maroon colour with small yellow dots and ended just below his knees and continued with what looked like deep green tights or leggings with brown boots that curled upwards at the ends. He also wore long green gloves that looked like they had been burned where the fingers of the gloves should be and became fingerless. His coat was the same maroon colour as his trousers with the collar up and the sleeves ended at his elbows, while the end of the coat had a similar burned pattern as the gloves and looked ragged with holes which ended around knee length. The coat also had skull buttons to match the waistcoat but was left unbuttoned to show of the rest of the outfit. He walked in paying no respect to the host and looking around the room before lying himself down on an empty sofa.

"May I introduce my lovely daughters, Catherine and Melanie. Girls, this is Amaimon, the demon kind of earth" Mr London said proudly.

The girls immediately adjusted their posture making it straighter their eyes wider and front more pushed out. This was what they had been saving themselves for. The demon gave them a quick glance before brushing them off like any other common person.

"Would you like something to eat sir?" London said signalling us all to come over and offer our trays to him. He examined each tray carefully before looking back at London.

"Where are the sweets?" He said with an emotionless tone to match his face.

"S-Sweets?" Mr London said looking at the trays filled with savoury foods "We thought it best to leave the sweeter options for dessert" He said with a single sweat drop scaling down his forehead. Everyone knew that you should never get on a demons bad side and so far we weren't exactly on his good side.

"I like sweets" the demon said with a slightly angrier tone.

We all knew that if we ruined this and the demon wasn't happy then none of us were getting paid. Everyone was trying to think of a solution to this problem but none of the desserts were ready so there was nothing we could offer him. I then remembered that I had an unwrapped lollipop in my pocket that I was saving for later to celebrate a job well done but if this would save us from getting no pay at all I guess it was worth it. I took the sweet from my pocket and held it out to him.

"Here" I said as he looked towards me and then at the lollipop. Yes I knew it wasn't exactly five star but it was a chance worth taking.

"What is it?" He said still looking at it questionably.

"It's a lollipop, a sweet that you suck on" I replied trying to keep my tone calm.

He slowly took the sweet from me and looked it over before unwrapping it and placing it in his mouth. He stayed emotionless for a few moments before a slight grin appeared in the corner of his mouth and we all sighed with relief.

"I like it, what's your name?" He said paying slightly more attention to me.

"Candy…sir" I said being careful not to overstep this comfort zone.

"Hmm Candy the commoner, interesting…" He said taking my face in his claws and examining me carefully.

Now that he was closer I could see his pointed ears and slightly sharpened teeth a bit like a vampire who was about to sink his teeth into me. The closeness was tipping me over the edge, I didn't feel comfortable and the fact that this was a demon king made my brain start to pound with fear. I was terrified. What he did next went too far and I was no longer in control of my emotions. He came close and gentle licked my cheek as if I was another lollipop and I was in his control. I lost it and might as well have signed my name onto deaths list for what I did I was almost certain I was dead. I raised my hand and before he noticed smacked him around the face making him let go as I backed into the corner.

"Stay away from me!" I growled trying to sound threatening but it came out more like a whimpering puppy. I was shaking and had wrapped my arms behind my back knowing that a single touch from him could shatter them in a second.

He howled with laughter and his expression lightened. "Oh boy I like you. Smack a demon king knowing I could snap you in half, wow your fun" He said leaping over to me as I tried to back away. He quickly backed me into a corner and placed his arms either side to box me in. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you, you're way too much fun"

I looked over his shoulder to see Catherine and Melanie faces bright red with frustration. They both wanted this demon for themselves and here I was unintentionally taking all his attention. Mr London must have seen his daughter's faces and quickly walked over to me. "I think it's about time you left" He said glaring knifes at me. I quickly ducked under Amaimon's arms and rushed out of the room where Mr London followed me.

"You little brat! I let you work here for a good sum out of the kindness of my heart and there you are stealing our guests attention away from my daughters" He said with his face going just as red as theirs. The rest of the staff had been peering round the corner trying to hear what was going on. "Thanks to you no one will be getting paid tonight!" He grunted.

I looked at our audience to find Slick with his teeth clenched and eyes focused on me. I knew this would not end well if he didn't get paid thanks to me. Now was a good time to use my powers.

"Please sir, it was my fault so don't punish the others" I said reaching for his brain patterns and changing his decision. I would have loved to have made it so that I also got paid but then it would be far to obvious that something was going on. I finally managed to calm him enough.

"Fine the other will get paid but you need to leave now!" He said finger pointed at the door.

I quickly grabbed my bag with my clothes in it and raced away from the mansion before I got everyone into more trouble. I didn't even pay a glance at the goons at the front I just ran as fast as I could. After about five minutes of running at my top speed I stopped gasping for air with my hands on my knees. Luckily for me I was on a quiet street at night so no one was there to witness this.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends**

Since I didn't get paid it would mean bread and butter for dinner tonight instead of the take away pizza I had planned as a treat for a job well done along with the lollipop I had given away to the demon. I decided that since as I was already out and I the job wasn't supposed to end until about ten 'o'clock I might as well have a run about on the rooftops and find a nice spot to lay down and look up at the stars. This was what I would usually do when I was angry or scared as jumping from roof to roof took a fair it of effort but wasn't too difficult thanks to might high physical abilities. I found a house with an emergency escape ladder and pulled it down so I could climb up high enough to grab onto the side of the roof and pull myself up. I jumped along the houses until I found a familiar house with a flat roof making it easy to stay on. I quickly lay myself down and closed my eyes taking a moment to think.

_If only that stupid demon hadn't been there then I would have got paid and I wouldn't be in serious trouble with Slick._

It wasn't my fault that he was interested in me instead of those two faced creeps London called daughters. He only found my interesting because I handed him a sweet and then smacked him, how that for a greeting? I chuckled to myself about that comment knowing that Dexter would too when I told him what happened.

"What are you laughing at?" A voice said from above me.

I opened my eyes to find the same demon from the party looking over me with his face a few inches from mine. I panicked and jolted myself up causing our foreheads to collide. While I rubbed my head trying to dull the pain he seemed fine as if my head had gone through his completely and his expression emotionless as usually.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I said angry and confused.

"I came to see you Sugar" He said with a slight smile crawling on his lips.

"Well go away and it's Candy" I said correcting him.

"Whatever you say Sweets" He said lying down on the room.

He was seriously getting on my nerves, first he gets me fired with no pay and now he was either purposefully mocking me or giving me a pet name even though we had only just met. I glared at him before beginning to stand up and walk away before he gripped my wrist and held it tightly. I became rugged and a squeak escaped my mouth thinking he was about to break my arm. He looked at me unamused.

"I already told you I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to" He said keeping his grip "You're much to fun"

These words didn't calm me at all. I had become the play toy of a demon king, nothing more than a piece of property that he believed he owned, a pet.

"Please let me go" I said trying to reach his brain patterns but he held up a strong shield, but then again I wouldn't expect anything less from a demon. Persuasion was not going to help me at all in this situation.

"I don't want to let you go Sweets" He said looking at me once again with those emotionless eyes.

Plan B. I grabbed the arm that he was using to keep me and twisted it with all my power hoping that with the right amount of force he would let go. He just sighed and rolled his eyes before moving like lightning to grab my arm and twist it behind my back into a position where he could easily break it.

"This is a boring game; you humans are too weak, let's play something else" he said still holding me in position.

He actually thought I was playing with him. He had no idea that I wanted nothing to do with him and I just wanted to get away. He thought I was playing hard to get.

"I'm not playing! Please just leave me alone!" I said a tear running down my face from the pain.

He must have noticed this and he quickly let go. I took this as my chance to run for it and I did not looking back once, I just ran, and ran, and ran, and ran until I reached home. Banged my working hand against the door. "Dexter let me in!" I cried tears still running down my face. He must have noticed my panicked tone and swung the door open.

"Candy what happened?!" He said looking at me.

"My arm is hurt please help me!" I said hugging it.

"Get inside, I'll get the medical supplies" He said pulling me in and quickly closing the door before leading me into the living room. He grabbed the first aid kit and began examining me. "It's sprained but nothing too serious. How did you manage this?" He said putting a sling around my arm and fetching some ice to put on top.

"A demon did it to me…" I said wiping my tears away.

"A demon?! I thought I told you not to mess with them!" He said angry.

"I wasn't trying to!" I said explaining my story not leaving any details out making sure I had given a clear picture.

"Jesus Candy! Don't you realise you are giving this demon exactly what he wants?!" He said glaring at me but could tell by my confused face that I didn't "he wants you to fight back; he wants you to be rebellious that's why he was following you! You were his perfect entertainment!"

"Well what did you expect me to do!? Let him have his way with me, let him control me!?" I said standing up for myself.

"No but you need to find the midpoint between fighting back and doing nothing in case he come back for more. You need to persuade him that you aren't worth his time and that he should move on"

I looked down realising that Dexter was right and that the way I had been acting wasn't helping my situation. Dexter ruffled my hair before standing up.

"Get something to eat and go to bed, you need the rest if you want your arm to recover properly"

I did as he said and slowly walked into the kitchen and got myself some bread too lazy to butter it after everything I had been though today. I walked up the stairs wishing the elevator would work for once in its life before I stepped into my room, locked the door and flopped myself onto the bed being careful not to cause my arm anymore pain. I closed my eyes hoping that tomorrow would be a better day and that I wouldn't get socked by Slick after my performance tonight.

I woke up early the next day cold and wet as I forgot to remove the ice pack before I fell asleep. I decided to go have a quick shower knowing it would make much difference and it was freezing cold. I carefully removed my sling and the maid outfit from yesterday which I had no plan to return. If he was going to steal my pay I was going to steal this uniform knowing it would probably be worth a fair amount on the black market. I hopped in the shower quickly washing my hair and body before quickly getting out and wrapping a towel around myself that was just about dry. Lucky for me I had a battery powered hair dryer so I could warm myself up while drying my hair. Even though it wasn't very powerful it did its job and my hair was dry soon enough. Most things that I used would be battery powered as the building had no electricity. The only thing I couldn't use batteries on was my phone which I would have to take into the local library and plug into the computer to charge. However I usually had my phone turned off so it took about a week before the phone was dead. My clothes from yesterday still looked ok and weren't covered in dirt so I tossed them on before brushing my hair out. I knew that I probably shouldn't go out because of my arm and the lurking demon but if I stayed there was a more than likely chance Slick would come after me and I was to take my chances with the demon rather than him. I grabbed my black backpack before carefully climbing down the building from my window.

Walking through the market filled with food I remembered that I still hadn't eaten anything and I would need an energy boost before I could use any of my powers. I noticed some tourists walking along with bags loaded with goods. There was a smaller brightly coloured bag poking out from the top which I snatched and checked what it held.

_Jackpot_

Inside were hundreds of brightly coloured sweets from one of the more expensive sweet stalls ranging from gummy worms to gobstoppers, perfect for a quick boost of energy. I quickly tucked them inside my backpack and went to find a quiet spot to eat them.

I soon found myself outside the old abandoned park on the outskirts of town. No one came here anymore as everything was broken and rusty which made it a perfect hang out spot for me. I had repaired the swings with the help of Dexter when I was younger so they were now useable without making a loud creaking sound. I sat down on the right swing and opened up the bag of sweets taking a chocolate éclair from it and placing it in my mouth. These were one of my favourites and you had to get through the toffee to get to the smooth chocolate inside. While I was concentrating on the sweet in my mouth a hand reached down in front of my face and snatched the bag from me. I looked up to find Amaimon sitting on top of the swing set and searching through the bag taking a handful of random sweets and shoving them in his mouth.

"Hey, give them back!" I said standing up and glaring at him.

"Make me" He said grinning and swinging the bag back and forth.

Oh how I wanted to climb up there and punch him in the face to wipe that smirk of but I knew that was what he wanted. He wanted me to react and found it funny but I was not going to give him the pleasure of seeing my reaction today. I simply turned away and began to walk out of the park.

"Hey!" He said grumpily jumping down in front of me "I don't like being ignored!"

Well that was exactly what was going to happen, I simply turned away not giving him a second glance. This made him angry and he forcefully grabbed my sprained arm and turned me around "I'm talking to you!" he growled.

I flinched at the pressure he was putting on my already damaged arm and let out a small cry of pain. He quickly let go and a cradled my arm putting it out of his reach. He must have now noticed the sling around my arm. "Did I do that?" he said with a slight bit of guilt in his tone.

I didn't say a word just averted my eyes from his gaze and rubbed my arm. He then grabbed my arm again but this time in a gentler manner and examined it. "It's just a sprain right?" he asked looking at me.

Scared that he would hurt me if I didn't answer I gave him a small nod. He then raised my arm slightly and made a large slobbery trail down it with is tongue. He had taken it too far again and just like before I smacked him around the face but a bit harder this time knowing I was doing it purposefully.

"You creep!" I cried flailing my arm, about trying to get rid of his saliva "That's just gross!"

He chuckled at my reaction and took a step closer.

"What's so funny?!" I said growling at him.

He just laughed even more and pointed to the arm he had licked. I then realised that it wasn't hurting anymore, like the sprain had been fully healed. I prodded it just to make sure but it seemed to be fine. "You fixed my arm?" I said puzzled.

"Since it was only a sprain and it was me who caused it I thought I should at least fix it. I didn't mean to hurt you but you humans are so weak and make it so easy" He said shrugging.

I sighed and look at the floor "why won't you just leave me alone?" I said still confused.

"Because you're fun. I've not met many human women and the ones that I have are all boring. You however are very interesting. I want to learn more about you" he said with his face back to emotionless.

I realised that he wasn't going to go away until I had answered his question and he had learned what he wanted to know. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

He paused for a moment "why don't you like it when I touch you?"

"One; because you're a demon, and two; because it's weird and you pass the boundaries"

"Why is it weird? What boundaries have I passed?" he said sitting down on the grass and I followed.

"It's weird because you get so close and that isn't something people do when they first meet" I replied really not knowing why he didn't know these simple rules.

"But I see human's everyday getting really close to each other and looking like they are chewing each other's mouths off"

I had to giggle at this, he was like I child "They're kissing not eating each other"

"Kissing?" He said tilting his head.

"When two people are very close and have strong feelings for each other they kiss" I said trying to explain it in as little detail as possible not wanting to make this an awkward conversation if it already wasn't.

"Can I kiss you then?" He said leaning closer.

"What?! No!" I said backing off.

"But we are sitting close together and I have strong feelings for you, do you have strong feelings for me?"

He really wasn't getting this and was just creeping me out "only of fear!" I said backing off even more.

"That still counts right?"

"No it doesn't! They have to be strong feelings of love!"

"What's love?" He said sitting back giving me some space.

"Love is when… you like someone a lot and want to do certain things with them" I said trying to answer this complicated question.

"Like kissing" He said perking up.

"Yea like kissing" I said as he was starting to get the hang of it.

"So we can't kiss?" He asked.

"No you should be dating if you want to kiss someone" I could feel a sense of calmness sweeping over me as the once present danger was leaving him.

"We're not dating though and we aren't related so what does that make us?" He said looking at me.

"Um friends?" I said not really knowing what to say.

"What are friends?" He asked getting interested.

"Friends are the people you hang out with and talk to because you like them. Friends look out for each other and help" I said once again finding it a difficult term to define.

Amaimon's face lit us as he smiled at me "Ok we are friends. So I look out for you and help you"

"Yea and in return I do the same for you" I said actually feeling safe around this demon.

"So what can friends do if they can't kiss?" He asked once again making a confused face.

"They can walk around together and if they are close enough they can hug I guess"

With this new explanation Amaimon reached out and gave me a big but gentle hug. I shuddered slightly at the sudden touch but knew that I would feel bad if I pushed him away after saying all that, it would just make him even more confused so instead I carefully returned the hug. We soon let go and gave each other a small smile before feeling calm once again.

"I hope you're not being mean to that poor girl Amaimon" said a deep voice from behind me.

I turned around to find a tall purple haired man equipped with a pointed beard and a smirk on his face. He wore a white suit with a pink/purple shirt underneath his jacket and cape. He wore a pair of white balloon shorts and like Amaimon some kind of leggings or tights underneath but his were the same colour as his shirt with pink stripes. He also wore tall brown boots that curled at the ends and short purple gloves with a white top hat and umbrella even though it was raining. His eyes were more warming and softer than Amaimon's but he still gave off that slight sense of trouble. At closer inspection I noticed he also had pointed ears and teeth like Amaimon.

_He must be a demon too._

"I'm sorry if my little brother has been a nuisance my dear, I offer my sincerest apologies" he said holding his hand out to help me up.

I was about to reach out and take it not wanting to be rude but before I could Amaimon had picked me up by my chest and turned me away from this man.

"No Aniue! Candy is my friend and I'm taking care of her!" He said keeping me close.

If I remembered correctly from a book I had read Aniue was a term for older brother in Japanese so these demons must have some kind of Japanese origins. I had also realised that Amaimon did know my name so he obviously kept calling me differently for some reason.

"Amaimon stop acting like a child and put the girl down, that is not how you should treat a lady" The elder brother said with a stern look as Amaimon began to sulk and carefully placed me down. "Now that that is out of the way let me introduce myself" the demon said bowing down "I am Mephisto Pheles" he said holding his hand out to shake.

"I'm Candy" I said shaking his hand.

"Just Candy?" he said quizzically

I nodded.

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy to pull off a lie in front of me dear. For one reason or another you don't want us to know your name" He said folding his arms and looking at me suspiciously.

I just looked at him saying nothing.

Mephisto then went on to look over my appearance taking in every detail before speaking "You're an orphan who lost her parents at a young age and having been living with a group of people over the last few years stealing to stay alive, am I correct" He said looking please with himself.

I just looked at him in astonishment. He was right, everything he said was right and he could tell by just looking at me. I gave him another slight nod worried about what would happen next.

"Don't worry my dear we aren't going to get you arrested for staying alive" He said smiling "and since you've become such good friends with my little brother I would like to offer you a chance"

I continued to look at him willing to hear him out.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to come to my academy free of charge. However you won't be entering any normal school, you will be entering the cram school for exorcists"

My eyes widened at this "why would you want me to go to a school where they learn how to kill demons?"

"They don't just teach you how to kill them, they help you learn about them. Besides not every demon comes here in peace and we don't want war breaking out, so we help get rid of these demons so the better behaved ones can stay" he said with a smile on his face.

"Y-You would do that for me?" I said still in shock of this news.

"Of course, but in return you will have to tell us your name for the official documents. But this can be kept between us so everyone else can still just know you as Candy. It will be our little secret" he said pressing his finger to his mouth.

I looked at Mephisto and then at Amaimon. Could I really trust these demons? Was it worth the risk? I thought about it long and hard before realising anything is better than the life I'm leading now. I thought by checking Mephisto's brainwaves I could get an idea of what he was trying to pull over me but just like Amaimon his shields were too strong. However, until Amaimon when I tried this he perked up and looked at me.

"So you're a savant too?" he said smiling at me.

He must have somehow been able to detect my trying to get through the barrier, no one had been able to do this before and it scared me.

"Even better! I can tell your going to be an interesting person to watch" he said with a loud laugh.

"Ok I accept your offer" I said deciding it was worth a shot.

"Excellent my dear! Now all we need is your name" He said stepping closer and kneeling to my height and Amaimon did the same.

I took a deep breath before saying in a calm voice "Melody Benedict"

It was weird saying the name that I hadn't said or heard in so long and it felt almost foreign to my tongue.

Mephisto smiled at me again "What a beautiful name! Dear Melody meet us by the Rouge Café tomorrow at nine 'o' clock with your bags and we shall take you to the True Cross Academy" He said before snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air.

"W-Wait True Cross Academy as in the best school for rich kids?!" I said in shock.

"That's the one" Amaimon said laughing at my reaction "Aniue is the principle of the school so he has no problems with getting you in"

"Jesus this is incredible" I said grabbing my bag "I better go pack and tell everyone that I'm leaving"

"I'll walk you back" Amaimon said picking up the now empty sweet bag and tossing it into the bin.

We were walking through a quiet street standing side by side talking about the smell of freshly baked bread from a nearby baker when I saw someone I wish I hadn't.

"Hey Candy, I think we need to have a little chat"

It was Slick and he was clearly angry about yesterday.

"Let's go talk over there" he said pointing towards a small alleyway.

"I, um…" I said trying to find a way out of this.

"Now Candy" he said grabbing my arm and starting pulling me away.

Amaimon quickly reacted and grabbed my other arm and pulled my out of his grip and back by his side with a protective arm in front of me. "Candy isn't going with you" he said in a threatening tone which didn't match his expressionless face.

"Look pal, she's made a mess of things and needs to learn her lesson so if you could just walk away that would be great" he said not taking Amaimon seriously and reaching out to grab me again.

This annoyed Amaimon as he felt as if he was being ignored and when Slick reached out to grab me Amaimon simply touched Slicks outstretched arm with a single finger and it broke. You could even hear the noise the bone made when it had been shattered by a single touch. Amaimon the grabbed Slick by the collar and pushed him against the wall with his feet about two foot of the ground as Slick squealed in pain. "You're boring and you were scaring Candy" he said glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry just let me" Sick started but then realised something "w-wait you're that demon from the party! Help me! Someone Help!" he cried but we both knew that no one was coming, that's just how things were around here.

"A-Amaimon…" I said looking at him worried. He looked at my expression for a moment before tossing Slick aside and re-joining me. He quickly began to push me away from the scene as he knew I was clearly feeling uncomfortable but I couldn't help but look back at Slick crying on the floor which probably would have been me if it wasn't for Amaimon.

Once we reached my street I told him I would be fine on my own.

"Ok, I'll see you later then" he said and started to walk away.

"Amaimon…" I said feeling slightly awkward.

He turned round slightly and raised his eye brow wondering what I wanted.

"Thanks for saving me earlier. If you hadn't been there I don't think I would have got out in one piece…"

He smiled gently at me "that's what friends do right? They look out for each other"

I nodded and said my goodbyes before walking down my street and into the house.


End file.
